


Goleadores

by Dinho



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Arrogance, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Shyness, Smut, and some other stuff, goals, mainly Cressi, other relations brief mention, some sexualness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinho/pseuds/Dinho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano Ronaldo scores 5 goals and no better form of celebration than rubbing it in your rival's face. (literally).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goleadores

**Author's Note:**

> why not?

They were almost in form, almost because Ancelotti thought they could do better. And Iker was so far up his ass, like alaways, that he decided on telling him that practice should be 2 hours earlier (meaning 2hrs longer). No one talked to him for the rest of the day (apart from Sergio who is Iker's ass kisser, unless there is a bed involved then it's the other way around). 

Cristiano should be out partying but before doing so he wanted to do something else. He wanted to rub it in Lionel Messi's face that he has 36 goals while the Argentine only has 32. "Come on Cris you can do whatever you want to do later." James was whining because he wanted to party with Cristiano. It was no secret that James was a kiss up/truly worshiped Cristiano's amazingness. "I'll meet you guys there, it's really important" James was pouting, the Colombian is already cute without the pout and even so Cristiano hugged the 'kid' and said he'd see them later. So yes, it is indeed very important what he has to do.

He got home to change and shower. He was shirtless seating at the end of the bed, water droplets falling to his chest from the shower he had earlier the only piece of clothing on him was his 'CR7' underwear. Waiting for the smaller man to answer his phone. He started playing with a thread near the comforter while he waited. 

Until "Hola?" Cristiano heard some shuffling behind the receiver so he chose not to speak until he knew it was all clear. "Did you watch me" On the other line Leo knew it wasn't a question because the portuguese didn't need to ask anymore just like Leo didn't either. "yea- i watched the first half" Cristiano was looking at himself on the mirror in front of him down the hall, admiring himself. "Mhm so you watched some of my greatness" Cristiano's voice was sincere, Leo has learned to deal with it so he doesn't roll his eyes just lets out a small chuckle "yea, yea congrats on the win" the portuguese was smiling, wide. Nothing better than a rival admitting how great he is. " I scored five goals you know..." Cristiano was smirking rubbing his hands up, down, occasionally rubbing it around in circle motions on his well toned stomach. 

"I know. Bragging isn't cute, you know?" Leo was mocking Cristiano's previous use of the words 'you know'. " m' not bragging just wanted to- since you broke so many errors maybe you can tell me who's the player who has scored five goals in one match in la liga?" The tanner man was smirking and Leo knew it "This is considered bragging and i'm not congratulating you." Leo sighed swiping some beads of sweat forming on his forehead with his forearm. "You're wasting you're time-" the door behind the argentine was opened letting children run free, kinda like a herd. 

"James is calling" Leo took his attention back to the man on the phone "uh ok, you can call me later" He hung up before he realised what he had just said but in his defence he was too busy watching the children (/trying to not let anyone find out who he was on the phone with, no one but them knew they talked to each other). Cristiano on the other hand didn't even think about what the other man had said because he was already listening or trying to make out the words the Colombian was slurring "CR7-" James giggled because he sounded like a fanboy "we- are waiting for-" giggle, hiccup "- you." Cristiano rolled his eyes because as much as he was starting to love 'the puppy' of team he was trying so hard to understand the words coming out of his mouth " ok" Cristiano didn't wait for a reply and it's not like he hung up on James because he could hear his laughing sounding distant. 

The King of los Blancos decided on wearing something with white and gold on it so, he did. Double checking on the mirror in his garage before he left even though he already knew he looked great like always.

When he got there Lucas and James were the first to greet him, clinging on to him. "Crissss" the smell of alcohol lingering on their breaths, Lucas had let go of him going back to Marcelo who didn't seem bothered by it at all since he was grabbing Lucas' waist. Cristiano was smiling but at the same time trying to get James to let go and let him breathe. "heeeyyy here's our goleador" Ramos also had alcohol breath, behind him there was a an Iker with a stern look on his face but soft eyes looking at Sergio as he spoke with slurred words. Cristiano only smiled taking the glass being handed to him from Isco, chugging almost half of it down. 

In the end Cristiano ended up having a lot of drinks, grinding on strangers who obviously knew how much he was worth as they basically threw themselves at him. Almost all of the guys had gone home, Iker calling cabs for each of those who were too drunk to do it on their own. Cristiano stayed for a while longer sitting at a booth with Iker and a sleepy Sergio who was half asleep on Iker's shoulder. "What's going in that head of yours?" Iker was looking at him attentively; Cristiano just nodded his head towards a male seating at the bar. Iker looked back rolling his eyes at Cristiano once he had turned back around "poor man" Iker said shaking his head. "He started it" Cristiano smirked at the male never breaking eye contact with him, not until Sergio started snoring. "Let's go" Cristiano looked at the glass in his hand seeing as it was almost empty " 'm not done" Iker rolled his "you've had enough" but he didn't take the glass away from him instead he started shaking Sergio lightly whispering soft words to get him to open his eyes. 

Cristiano took the same cab as Iker and Ramos, falling asleep on Sergio's shoulder while Sergio snored lightly on the captain's shoulder. The portuguese waved his goodbyes at Iker while he kissed Sergio on the cheek before getting out of the cab rejecting Iker when asked if he needed help getting in his home. 

When he _finally_ got in his house he was determined to make it at the top of the stairs. He made it on his thousand try (exaggerating a bit but still).  
In his room he fell a couple of times trying to take his pants off then stumbling a bit when he took his shirt off. Laying on his back with only his boxers on his bed so close to sleep he remembered some words but it took him some time to figure out who said them. Digging through his pants on the corner of the bed he found his phone in one of the front pockets "hola" this time it was him who spoke first "hola..." the other man's voiced sounded groggy. 

Cristiano heard some shuffling of bed sheets and waited patiently rubbing his hands on the bicep that was holding up the phone flexing a little bit. On the other line Leo looked at the screen on his phone squinting his eyes from the light. "Cristiano? Isn't it late" Cristiano chuckled "you're such a gramps, plus you told me to call you _later_ " Leo was standing on top of the cold tile floor of his kitchen opening the fridge to get a water bottle then going to seat in the living room, on the couch. "yes but- but- it's almost 3am" Cristiano sighed "well you still haven't congratulated me so" Leo chewed on the inside of his cheek "i know and i am not going to. I already congratulated you on the win" Cristiano was slurring but Leo could still understand him "i at least deserve something don't you think?" Leo was sitting in the dark without a shirt so he blamed it on that, he blamed the sudden heat rising on his stomach and his rapid breathing. "like- like what?" the younger man was stammering because this has happened once.

About three years ago Cristiano called him one night drunk after a game he had lost but had scored a magnificent free kick so he told leo that he deserved _something_. The call ended up with both men exhausted, breathless, sweaty and white streaks on their stomachs. They never spoke about it but they both remember it. They both remember the things that were said.

Three years after and Leo would be embarrassed if he had to admit that there was a very hidden part of him that kind of wanted this conversation to end like the one three years ago if not better. "I KNOW" the portuguese man screamed into the phone making Leo jump "madre mia" he whispered placing his hand on his pale chest "come over" maybe Leo heard wrong. "what?" Cristiano sat up on his bed "Come on i'll pay the plane tickets, it's just two hours come on!" maybe if Cristiano was so drunk he wouldn't be whining but he was. " I've got training tomorrow" Leo thought the 'older man' was joking "you'll be back for your practice, i've got practice too" Leo thought about it even though the answer was obvious he couldn't help but do, so he did. 

The star of Barcelona took a plane on his own in a private jet at almost 5 am to Madrid, because there was no one telling him not to. "You made it!" Cristiano didn't sound like he had too much to drink anymore and the sun was coming out but he was in his red CR7 underwear. When he noticed Leo staring he smirked pulling the smaller man into his house, closing the door after him. Leo followed the other man up the stairs neither saying a word. 

Cristiano made the first move, removing the layers of clothing on the cule until he was only in his white underwear which Cristiano remarked "they're almost as white as you" Leo pushed him lightly on the shoulder while the portuguese smiled as if all of this was normal, as if they had done this before. They hadn't, but it felt like it. Grinding onto each other until there was sweat sticking the Argentine to the bed and their boxers outlining their parts. Then they were both moaning as Cristiano pounded into the smaller man whispering soft word in his ear. The paler man reached his climax first, leaving Cristiano with a marked back whispering Cristiano's name when he had let every inch of cum out. Cristiano had never seen something so beautiful the male underneath him had his back arched, head thrown back, eyes closed, lips forming a small 'o' topped with a hardly audible "Cristiano" rolling of the Argentine's mouth as if it was meant to be said only by him. Making Cristiano come riding out his orgasam. 

In the morning Leo woke up to Cristiano in his arms remembering their previous acts. Remembering the pleasure he felt suddenly feeling his cheeks heat up. He also remembers that he fell asleep in Cristiano's arm not the other way around but he wasn't complaining. When Cristiano woke up Leo was in the bathroom, Cristiano also remembered the acts of pleasure from before; Missing the touch of the younger man on him. When the Argentine came out of the bathroom he almost tripped on a Cristiano's underwear then blushed noticing that Cristiano was awake. "You're dressed" Cris was smiling but he felt a little disappointed, he was hoping for a round two maybe or just something "yea...i- practice starts soon and Xavi is getting upset" he smiled shyly at the man still on the bed using the comforter to cover himself up. "oh uh yea right" Cristiano suddenly felt stupid "so does yours" Messi was smiling at him, making Cristiano relax.

They had coffee together after Cristiano put some sweat pants on (without underwear much to Leo's liking) and a shirt that was loose on him but not big. They didn't talk much but they did smile at each other a lot and made a special kind of eye contact letting that do the speaking without their mouths moving. Cristiano led Leo out hugging him while Leo stood on his tip toes to leave Cris a peck on the cheek. The portuguese watched the other man walk down his driveway with a smirk on his face leaning on the door frame.  


Cristiano arrived late to training, Carlo made him do laps for it but that just gave him some time to remember the touches and moans that escaped from _his_ lips. After training when Cristiano was ready to leave Arbeola came up to him "did you fuck James?" Cristiano looked up at the man with wide eyes "huh?" Arbeola was serious "you look like you had sex and James is always all over you, did you?..." Cristiano shoock his head, once. "...not with James" Arbeola nodded his head probably assuming Cristiano just took someone from the club.

He was watching some movie on tv when he called. "Hola?" the argentine's voice sounded small "...hola" Cristiano spoke slowly afraid of...well afraid of scaring the other man and having him hang up, Cristiano didn't want that. "I, uh got in trouble for being late to practice-" Cristiano was about to speak but Messi wasn't done "You'll have to pay for that" his voice had suddenly changed sounding more confident. Cristiano smirked nodding his head "o, si?" Leo was smiling and Cristiano had a glint in his eyes maybe he would get the round two he wanted earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> based of real madrid's match against granada.  
> Goleador is someone who scores multiple times aka Messi and Cristiano.   
> I


End file.
